M14 EBR
The MK14 EBR, or Enhanced Battle Rifle is an American selective fire military rifle chambered for the 7.62x51mm NATO cartridge. It is a variant of the M14 battle rifle, built originally for use with units of the United States Naval Special Warfare Command, such as the United States Navy SEALs. The weapon takes the standard M14 action, replaces the 22" barrel with an 18" barrel and adds a chassis stock with a telescoping butt stock, a pistol grip, a gas lock front sight, bipod, Picatinny accessory rails at 12, 3, 6 & 9 o-clock, and a DC Vortex flash hider replaces the standard flash suppressor. A paddle-type bolt stop/release similar to that of the M4 carbine was used on the rifle. The SAGE EBR chassis stock is made up entirely of lightweight aircraft alloy. The MK14 Mod 0 and Mod 1 are made with the intention of carrying out both designated marksman and CQB roles in combat. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 with a Mk 14 EBR.]] The M 14 EBR is a rifle featured in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. The model in the game is the Mod 1 version, which differs from the Mod 0 version. Some of the differences include a different stock (Magpul MOE stock versus the Sage EBR stock on the Mod 0) and Magpul XT rail covers on the rail interface. The scope, grip, stock, rail covers, and occasionally magazine are all in FDE(Flat Dark Earth). In Campaign it is correctly referred to as the M14 EBR, but in multiplayer it is erroneously referred to as the M21 EBR (probably to avoid confusion) and is purely a sniper rifle. Because of the need to fire two shots for many kills, most players will instinctively fire two quick shots even if one will do. This causes M14 users to burn through ammo faster than with other sniper rifles. This is the stealth rifle of choice online, as it takes two shots anywhere on the body with a suppressor and without stopping power to achieve a kill. The weapon's low recoil makes it easy to follow up another quick shot. It also can be used as an assault rifle, if equipped with an ACOG scope, which effectively make it better version of the FAL. Low recoil and good accuracy with relatively high damage makes it an effective weapon on maps such as Sub Base and Underpass. It is unlocked at level 56 in multiplayer. Weapon Attachments *Sniper Scope (default attachment, does not take up an attachment slot). *Silencer (Marksman I) *Heartbeat Sensor (15 kills with the Silencer attached) *ACOG Scope (Marksman II) *Thermal Scope (20 kills while looking through the ACOG scope) *FMJ (Full Metal Jacket) (Marksman III) *Extended Mags (40 kills with bullet penetration while using FMJ) Trivia *Although it is a sniper rifle, the M14 EBR is about 5 inches shorter than the actual M14 rifle. *Although in most missions the M14 EBR has a scope on it, in the Special Ops mission, "Breach and Clear", there is an M14 EBR without a scope. This is the only time it is referred to as the M14 EBR, as opposed to the M14 EBR w/ Scope. *On the left side of the gun, there is yellow lettering which reads "SD-619". *On Infinity Ward's website the M14 EBR was voted as the favorite sniper rifle in Modern Warfare 2. *In Third Person multiplayer, the lens cap on the scope appears to be closed. *The weapon is actually the M21 EBR in multiplayer. A factory purpose built accuratized M14 with a Sage EBR aftermarket stock. *The guns' stats say that it is less accurate than the Barrett .50 Cal, whereas it is clearly much more accurate, with about one tenth of the recoil. Category:Weapons Category:Assault Rifles Category:American Weapons Category:Multiplayer